Entre Mariposas y Promesas
by Kim Hyo Ri
Summary: Él la había visto, mientras recorría con la vista el salón abarrotado de gente. Su mirada, cómo una vivaz mariposa, se posó en ella, una fascinante flor de oscuros pétalos violetas. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ella carcajeó levemente, como sin querer hacerlo realmente. —¿Piensas perder un futuro perfecto con ésa chica por una dama de la cual ni siquiera conoces su nombre? / OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la idea de este fanfiction me pertenece y está hecha sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio.

**Advertencias: **AU. OoC. Soft lime.

* * *

**..::_E_**_**ntre Mariposas y Promesa**_**_s_::..**

* * *

—¿Qué sucedió?

Su mano enguantada de violeta se deslizó desde su mejilla hasta el final de su mentón en una suave caricia, serpenteando y delineando sus finos rasgos.

Él acercó los labios al níveo cuello de la misteriosa dama. Su respiración chocó contra la tez blanca y se relamió ansiando probar aquella piel. La punta de su nariz contorneó un camino hasta los labios rojos de la mujer y luego de tragar saliva habló.

—¿Con qué?

Sus ojos oscuros, negros como la más cruel noche de invierno se clavaron en la profundidad de los celestes de ella, tan turquesas como el cielo de un veraniego mediodía. Tan sólo milímetros separaban boca de boca, y ella dirigió al hombre una mirada desafiante.

—Ella, ¿te ha soltado la correa?

De su mejilla la mano se movió hasta su cabellera oscura. Acarició con anhelo su cuello y enredó entre sus largos dedos algunos cabellos negros. Dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa que a él le llegó con sabor picante y un ligero escalofrío. De la otra muñeca, colgaba un abanico perfectamente cerrado que bailó cuando ella dirigió la palma de su mano enguantada al semblante del joven, quien había cambiado su expresión a una un tanto aturdida. Ella rió divertida.

El palco se fundía en la oscuridad de la ópera vacía, el gran escenario solitario y los asientos desiertos en la tribuna se hundían en el silencio que era únicamente interrumpido por los susurros de ambos jóvenes.  
Las cortinas violáceas caían con elegancia como cascadas hasta casi rosar el suelo. Las sillas acolchonadas, amontonadas y olvidadas en un rincón de la habitación. El palco número tres era el que ellos habían robado, en medio de las sombras habían escapado en hurtadillas de aquella fiesta en honor al director de la ópera, celebración que a ninguno de los dos les interesaba.

Él la había visto, mientras recorría con la mirada el salón abarrotado de gente, buscando algo interesante que ver. Tratando de escapar sin huir de su prometida. Había llevado el borde de la copa de cristal llena de ése líquido del color de las uvas más deliciosas mientras fingía prestar atención a las palabras de la joven chica. Y allí, sus ojos se posaron sin darse cuenta en ella, como una mariposa que vuela de flor en flor buscando la de más rico polen, agitando sus alas con sutileza y dejándose llevar por la brisa primaveral. Su mirada, cómo una vivaz mariposa, se posó en ella, una fascinante flor de oscuros pétalos violetas.

Y ella, con soberbia, había dirigido su vista azulada al joven y le había reído con confianza.

—No digas tonterías.

Y él sonrió de costado mostrando ligeramente los dientes, y esta vez, el escalofrío se deslizó por la columna vertebral de ella.

Sin más complicaciones, los milímetros entre sus bocas desaparecieron por completo. El joven sintió el sabor de sus labios rojos y se llenó de él; se deleitó con ése gustillo dulce como la miel misma, puro y selecto como el vino que bebía momentos atrás, embriagador y mágico cómo el polen que degustan las mariposas. El beso se llenó de pasión y su lengua se introdujo sin permiso en la boca de ella, se debatieron en una lucha por el control de la situación, donde ninguno de los dos planeaba dar un paso atrás. Sus manos viajaban de aquí para allá, volaban desde su cuello hasta la cabellera rubia de ella, daban un leve paseo sobre su cintura y volvían en una caricia llena de lujuria hacia su mejilla. Sin embargo, ella no se quedaba atrás, los guantes violetas se confundían entre la negrura de la cabellera de él; deslizándose hasta su cuello y escapándose de vez en cuando para acariciar su pecho.  
Sus bocas danzaban al compás de una ardiente melodía que en el fondo de sus almas deseaban no tuviera final.

Y el abanico se deslizó de su muñeca, y se perdió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó él cuando el baile se detuvo tan sólo para tomar aire.

Ella carcajeó levemente, como sin querer hacerlo realmente.

—¿Piensas perder un futuro perfecto con ésa chica por una dama de la cual ni siquiera conoces su nombre?

Sasuke pareció pensarlo un momento, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente qué decirle.

—No pierdo nada —dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de la joven. Cerró los ojos con lentitud y rosó su boca con la de ella—. Jamás habrá un futuro perfecto si estoy con ella.

Se alejó y hundió su mirada en la de ella, asegurándole con ése gesto que lo que decía no era una vil mentira. Que sus palabras estaban escritas con su corazón y no habían sido soltadas al ruedo. Ella se tensó ligeramente y las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron apenas milímetros hacia abajo.

—Ino Yamanaka.

El joven alzó las cejas en señal de duda.

—Es mi nombre —murmuró ella, relajando las facciones.

Él sonrió triunfante.

—Sasuke Uchiha —llevó ambas manos al rostro de Ino y dejó en sus labios un beso fugaz, pero que a ella le supo a caramelo.

—¿Es tu prometida?

Sasuke, quien estaba a punto de besarla otra vez, se detuvo en medio del camino. Ella se arrepintió internamente por haberle interrumpido.

—Es un matrimonio arreglado —suspiró cansinamente, y ella supo que no debía indagar más en el asunto. Quizás sería lo correcto, pero él parecía incómodo con ello, y por alguna razón, ella no quería hacerle sentir disgusto.

El joven endureció la mandíbula ligeramente y ella se sintió culpable. Lo despertó de sus pensamientos posando con delicadez la palma de su mano en su mejilla fría y quiso transmitirle calor. Acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, saboreando el momento con gozo, se abrió paso dentro de la boca del joven y comenzaron a bailar otra vez. Sasuke escapó con gracia de la ardiente lucha y comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven, profanando aquél valle blanco y puro sin mancha o imperfección alguna. Trazó un camino hasta sus clavículas y se deleitó en el escote de aquél vestido oscuro, cuyo color oscilaba entre el negro y el violeta entre las sombras traviesas del palco.  
Uchiha, con un movimiento acompasado, retiró la cinta que sujetaba el largo cabello rubio como el más fino oro en una cola de caballo y lo dejó suelto, ondeó y cayó con gracia hasta ajustarse a las curvas de su cuerpo.

—Siento que no has contestado mi anterior pregunta, Sasuke Uchiha.

El muchacho enredó con delicadeza un mechón del cabello rubio en su dedo índice y dibujó una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa, la negrura de la habitación pareció hacerse más oscura.

—Te lo dije, jamás podré ser feliz si continúo junto a ella. No la amo y jamás la amaré —desvió la mirada con un deje de melancolía—. Sin embargo, siento que no será lo mismo si estoy contigo. Es como una corazonada; algo me dice, muy dentro de mí, que nada será igual, y que confíe.

—¿Te entregarás, entonces, a un simple presentimiento?

—Toda mi vida ha estado planeada desde el momento en el que yo nací —al mirar a la profundidad de sus ojos, Ino admitió a sí misma, que sentía exactamente lo mismo—. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que debo hacer lo que yo creo sea correcto.

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo_, Ino había correspondido un beso con total sinceridad, sintiéndolo con todo el corazón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sentido el revolotear de un millar de mariposas y el estallido de centenares de fuegos artificiales dentro de su estómago. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sido totalmente hipnotizada por un mirar, por el tacto de unas manos deslizándose por su piel, por un par de labios que ansiaba volver a probar.

—Sé que tú también te sientes así.

Por primera vez, con sólo una mirada, sus pensamientos habían sido leídos del derecho y del revés.

Él había notado cómo ella escapaba de cierto muchacho que no dejaba de buscarla con la mirada. Ella se escondía detrás de su abanico, que batía disimuladamente, como si nada estuviera sucediendo, mientras entablaba conversaciones aquí y allá con personas que vagamente conocía. Daba paso tras paso, casi sin detenerse, esquivando las personas con gran agilidad. Y allí fue cuando él la encontró, ellos se habían saludado con la mirada y habían acordado huir juntos de aquél salón, sin tener una razón, sin saber si era correcto o no, sin conocerse siquiera, habían trazado un plan sin palabras para marcharse al palco a cometer un error, que no sabría a equivocación.

—Escapémonos.

Dijo él y cortó el silencio, se alejó de los labios de la joven que había vuelto a tomar cada vez con menos autocontrol, las caricias se detuvieron en sincronía, y él tomó sus enguantadas manos, como queriendo protegerla.

—¿Qué? —su voz sonó rasposa, sin embargo, la idea no le había parecido tan descabellada.

—Vayámonos juntos, marchémonos de aquí —casi parecía ordenárselo, aún así, en su voz habían atisbos de súplica.

Ino apretó las manos del joven y sus ojos optaron un brillo particular. Él le ofrecía una vida sin cadenas que la atasen de pies y manos; una vida incierta, un largo camino recién comenzado, repleto de misterios y aventuras. Él le ofrecía la vida que siempre había deseado.

El joven frunció el entrecejo levemente, sólo para dibujar en su semblante una expresión que transmitiese a la joven confianza. Era difícil, huir siempre lo sería. Sin embargo, en aquella aburrida fiesta, él se había embriagado totalmente con la dulce fragancia de una flor rebosante de coloridas primaveras, entretenidas historias; una flor que merecía ser libre, y dejar volar sus pétalos como si de una oscura mariposa se tratase. Con ella había escapado de su prometida a aquél palco número tres, a ella había besado como si no hubiera un mañana, el cuerpo de ella había acariciado con deseo, a ella había expresado sus más profundos pensamientos, a ella había deseado amar sin siquiera saber su nombre. Y cuando ella se lo dijo —un fragmento de melodiosa poesía— entendió que era ése nombre el que quería que apareciera en los periódicos matutinos junto al suyo con el título de "_Desaparecieron dos jóvenes en la fiesta del director de la ópera de París…_", claro que ellos olvidarían el "_huyeron siguiendo el perfume del amor fresco y las propias decisiones, escaparon buscando sus sueños de libertad. Por favor, no los busquen jamás_".

Yamanaka dibujó en sus labios carmesíes, una sonrisa honesta, alegre. Un gesto lleno de felicidad entre las sombras del delito, entre la oscuridad del palco. Un gesto que prometía una vida juntos, un extenso camino, en el que tendrían tiempo de sobra para conocerse y explorarse.

Y Sasuke volvió a besar a Ino cegado por las llamas de la pasión, ambos perdidos entre el fuego del amor, esa vez la danza no se detuvo.

Ésa noche en uno de los palcos de la ópera de París, ambos jóvenes quienes tan sólo conocían sus nombres, y a la vez sabían todo del otro, se amaron y prometieron marcharse. Ésa noche, la negrura de los corazones de ambos jóvenes, pareció hacerse más oscura, cuando en realidad se encendió una resplandor de esperanza. Ésa noche prometido y prometida abandonados, pasaron la fiesta sumidos en la angustia del engaño, sin saberlo realmente.

A partir de ésa noche, no se supo más de Sasuke Uchiha e Ino Yamanaka en París y en toda Francia.

* * *

**..::_Fin_::..**

_Cantidad de palabras: 1927._

* * *

**N/A: **

**¡Eeeeey! Hace tanto que no publico/escribo un shot, ¡y esto originalmente era un drabble! Para serles sincera, supuestamente este iba a ser el comienzo de una colección de ésas de "Abc…" pero esto me quedó demasiado largo como para ser un drabble. Pensé en este fic con la palabra "abanico", de inmediato se me vinieron a la cabeza largos y elegantes vestidos, trajes de gala y toda ésa onda. **

**Al final, agradezco haber leído El Fantasma de la Ópera, ya que de allí saqué todos los conceptos. Ah, un palco es cómo ése balconcito que tienen los teatros dónde hay sillas y todo eso para ver desde arriba la función (?), los palcos se alquilan cuando va a haber un espectáculo. Aquí, la ópera estaba vacía ya que no había ningún show y se estaba realizando la fiesta del director. Por lo que Sasuke e Ino "usurparon" un palco :3  
Una explicación súper fail, pero bueno.**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Es una historia con mucho o quizás ningún significado. Depende de cómo lo vean.  
Lean y no duden en dejar review, que no se necesita tener cuenta para hacerlo ;D **

**Nos vemos en otro fic o en la conti de La Curiosidad Mató al Gato (:**

**Besos~ Benihime.**


End file.
